Unwanted Comfort
by quinnalyn
Summary: Post-anime So, yes, SPOLIERSSSS. Sebastian/Undertaker fic, because there ain't enough of this pairing. Incomplete indefinitely. T for terribleneedsseriousediting.


Sebastian didn't know whether to feel happy or not about Ciel's death. On one hand, ha was now free to do whatever he pleased, until he returned to the Demon Realm, that is. But he'd also grown quite attached to his vassal, possibly even romantically. Was that why the demonic butler was still wandering the burnt out streets of London, remaining on Earth without rhyme or reason? Sebastian inhaled deeply, letting the smell of smoke and burning flesh fill his nostrils and noticing there was also a fresh wetness in the air. _It's going to rain soon_ he thought and shivered. Sebastian was also getting hungry. Ciel Phantomhive's soul had been the most delicious thing the demon had ever eaten, but one can't live on a single meal forever. Sebastian stopped his leisurely stroll and he realized how eerily silent the alley he was passing through was. Closing his eyes, he tried to search out any human movement, no matter how small. Even an infant would suffice to satiate his hunger. Much to his surprise, a rustle of fabric and a low chuckle emerged from the stillness right behind the butler.

Sebastian whirled around and instinctively found his prey's jugular, crushing it in an iron grip. To his surprise, the chuckle rose to a high-pitched cackle. The demon's head snapped up to stare at his quarry's face, which he immediately recognized as that of the Undertaker. Instead of releasing his grip, Sebastian squeezed harder on the shinigami's throat. "What's so funny?" he barked, uttering his first three words in a week.

Undertaker continued to laugh -much to Sebastian's annoyance- but eventually subsided into manic giggles. Gasping for air, he opened his mouth to speak. "You...hate dogs..."

"What?" Sebastian let his gloved hand slide away from the other man's throat. He was as confused by Undertaker's answer as he was by everything about the bizarre mortician.

"You barked when you...but you hate dogs..." Sebastian didn't find this funny, but Undertaker succumbed to fits of giggles once more, leaning on his scythe for support.

Sebastian mentally rolled his eyes and decided to ask Undertaker where all the survivors of the fire were. "I'm hungry. Do you know where there are still some living?"

"I'm living." Undertaker offered, spreading his arms in invitation.

"You're not even close to being human. I need human souls to eat." Sebastian was starting to feel irked by this freak's sudden appearance.

"Sorry. No can do. We just finished reaping the spirits of all those who died." Undertaker shrugged. Sebastian sighed and started walking away, his shoes tapping on the ash-covered cobblestones. "But there are a few survivors somewhere in the city." Undertaker offered, trotting after the demon.

"Precise directions would be helpful." Sebastian snapped, speeding up his pace.

Undertaker effortlessly matched Sebastian's speed. "Somewhere around the western outskirts, there's a girl and her maid. Elizabeth or something." He said.

"Anyone else?" Sebastian asked. The Undertaker's description sounded a lot like Ciel's Elizabeth, and Sebastian felt strangely reluctant to hurt yet another of his former master's friends. He'd already stood by and let Meirin, Finny, Bard and Pluto burn to death. He had watched as their unconscious bodies were consumed by ravenous flames, refraining from saving them for the sole reason that he hadn't been ordered to.

"If you were really hungry, you'd take my advice." Undertaker shrugged, easily keeping pace with the demon. "Why won't they do? I bet they're delicious...not that I've ever eaten anyone. I only collect souls."

"Why are you following me?" Sebastian asked, stopping abruptly and causing Undertaker to bump into him, squeaking in surprise. "Don't you have more important business to attend to?"

Undertaker shook his head, causing his long white hair to swing slightly. "I told you. We Death Gods just finished collecting the souls of all the dead, and Will didn't assign me to the team ferrying them to their respective underworlds." He explained. "And you're funny. Why don't you _want_ me to follow you?"

_Because you're annoying and I'd like some time to myself_ Sebastian answered silently. "Because you've already pointed me to my next meal and I don't like people watching me eat." He lied.

Undertaker cocked his head in confusion. "But you just said you _weren't_ going to eat the girl and her maid..."

"Maybe I changed my mind." Sebastian said, mentally smacking himself for not taking the few extra second it would have required to think up a better lie.

"Or maybe you're just trying o get rid of me." Undertaker countered with a sly grin.

"Maybe I am. And in that case, you should take the hint and _leave_." Sebastian said, silently seething as he strode swiftly away. This time, the undertaker didn't follow him, though the butler could feel his eyes boring into the back of his head.

* * *

*sigh* I now have 4 unfinished chapter fics I need to work on and a week to write 22 pages of a novel. But I couldn't help myself! I just love this pairing sooooo much and...and I'm fucked for biting off more than I can chew...Oh well, I'll try to continue this whenever I can, please be patient! Reviews will make me write faster, I promise! *crosses fingers behind back* But please give me feedback anyways, I know tis probably sucks...


End file.
